


I'm a Wanted Man

by WrittingSparxx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Outlaw!McCree, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittingSparxx/pseuds/WrittingSparxx
Summary: The law ain't ever been a friend of mineI would kill again to avoid doin' timeI'm a wanted manGot blood on my handsWhen you get caught up in a bank heist with the infamous Deadlock Gang, you couldn't help but notice that leader winking at you. Immediately falling for the life of crime and freedom, you're now an outlaw for life.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	I'm a Wanted Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClareGuilty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/gifts).



> Honestly, I heard a song, thought of McCree, wrote a bunch of nonsense. Love you guys! <3

The first time that you saw Jesse shoot his pistol was in the escape from town. You were set on the back of his bike, driving out of town. Even over his shoulder, shooting past your face as you turned, Jesse McCree’s shot hit true. If you weren’t so terrified about getting caught, you would have taken Jesse’s face in your hands and kissed him right then and there. Instead, you settled on wrapping your arms around Jesse’s waist, smiling widely as he chuckled, slipping his Peacekeeper into its holster and speeding up. 

Once you guys were out of town far enough, Jesse slowed the bike to crawl. You jumped off, your boots hitting the ground before it was fully to a stop. Without even waiting for Jesse to get off the bike himself, your hands were on either side of his face, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. It was messy and needy, and  _ desperate.  _ You hadn’t seen Jesse in months. He had been locked up in jail for the last five months, and while you had been able to visit,  _ contact  _ hadn’t been allowed. The sheriff had wanted to make sure that nothing could be passed between you and Jesse. 

When the two of you pulled away, you reached into your pocket, pulling out a bright yellow bandanna. Carefully, you tied the bandanna around Jesse’s neck, smiling as you leaned in and kissed him slowly once more. Reaching up, Jesse took the hat off your head, plopping it back on his own head. “Thanks darlin’. I don’t think Morrison and Amari suspect’d a thing,” he said with a smile, running his hand down the small of your back, resting on your ass. 

“They never were too smart,” you said with a smirk. Seeing Jesse on the outside, pressed up against his bike with the Deadlock bandanna around his neck again was the hottest thing you had seen in a while. You remember when you first met Jesse, just over a year and a half ago.

You had grown up in a pretty controlling, and pretty rich, household just outside of Santa Fe. All your life you had a slight obsession with the history of the “Wild West.” You consumed any kind of media that you could get your hands on, even old books that were still bound on paper instead of being in a holopad like most books were. Just the thought of getting to do whatever you wanted, when you wanted, was enough to have you day-dreaming for hours. 

It was right after you had turned nineteen that you had seen the Deadlock Gang for the first time. You had been asked to go into town and make a deposit for your father. It just so happened to be the day that the Deadlock Gang decided to pay that same bank a “special” visit. Three of them had come into the bank, the bandannas pulled up over their faces. The on in the middle had a cowboy hat pulled low over his eyes and a six-shot revolver pulled out. They demanded money and jewels and made it very clear that they were not going to take no as an answer. 

At one point an omnic security bot decided to try and take on the three gang members, tackling the leader that had the cowboy hat on. The omnic wasn’t strong enough to bring the gang member down, but it was enough to send that revolver flying. It had landed near your knees as you sat there on the ground. You weren’t sure what possessed you to do it, but you reached down, grabbing the gun and quickly tossing it back to the leader when he got his feet back under him. The easy and fluid way that he caught the gun, turned it in his fingers before bringing his elbow up against the omnic’s head was almost too much for you. You sat there, staring, your mouth slightly open as you watched the leader’s effortless movements, blushing bright pink when the man winked at you.

As soon as they had the money and were running out the door, you scrambled to your feet, tripping over your long skirt at first. You ran out after the gang, following as closely as you could. The group had rounded a corner and you followed after, only to be grabbed and pinned to the wall. One arm was across the top part of your chest, the other holding that revolver to your temple. 

“Now darlin’, what exactly do you think you’re doin’?” the man asked from behind his bandanna. You hadn’t heard a drawl like that in a long time. Mostly from ranch hands and people who lived way down south. And you had never heard a drawl with such venom in it before. 

But, those hazel eyes that were level with yours… They had a sparkle that just showed how much fun this man was having. You swallowed deeply, knowing that you were pressing your luck just following these guys, let alone what you were about to say. “I want to join you,” you said quietly.

The arm at your chest loosened a little and the pistol lowered. The corners of those eyes scrunched up a little bit, and you suspected that this man was smiling under the bandanna. “Now, why would you want that, darlin’?” he asked. 

“Because I want to be free,” you responded quickly, not even having to think about it any more. You straightened up a little more, feeling your shirt catch on the brick building a little bit. 

The guy behind the bandanna studied you for a minute before pushing away from you. “What’s your name darlin’? I might see you again,” he said with a wink.

You gave the mysterious man your name and where he could find you if needed. You heard one of the others call out to the leader, saying they had to leave. The man turned, running down the other end of the alley, putting his revolver in the holster at his hip. Before the man disappeared, you called out to him, asking for his name.

“Jesse! Jesse McCree!” came the call as spurs disappeared around the corner. 

That was the first time that you had met Jesse McCree. The next time that you met him you were back on your way into town, only to have your car stopped by a group of five people dressed in blacks with yellow bandannas on different parts of their body. Your driver had seemed a little shaken, but you were ecstatic to see the familiar yellow bandannas. Almost immediately you jumped out of the car, your shirt and skirt blowing in the breeze. You held onto the door of the car, your other hand reaching up to hold the hat on your head as the wind whipped around you. 

The guy in the middle of the group got off his hoverbike, moving toward you, the distinct sound of spurs coming in your direction, a dark cowboy hat pulled down over his eyes. “Well, darlin’, you comin’ or just gonna stand there?” Jesse asked, tipping his hat in your direction. That’s all it took for you to completely abandon your life that you knew before. 

It started out with small stuff. Jesse taught you how to ride on the back of the hoverbikes with your long skirt on. He introduced you to Ashe who taught you how to shoot on an old rifle. There were nights that you and Jesse would spend keeping watch, you hearing stories from earlier days in the gang, and him hearing about controlling parents and siblings that would mock you. It was more about getting to know the gang and their rules than it was just immediately jumping into their heists. 

You never could forget the first time that you joined the gang on a mission. Ashe had lent you clothes: A simple pair of jeans, a dark grey button down shirt that billowed around your small frame. You wore your corset from the outfit that you brought with you from home, and a pair of boots that a long-passed gang member had left behind. As you stood near Jesse’s bike, you couldn’t help but check yourself out in the side mirrors. It was actually like you had joined the gang for a second. Reaching up, your hand ran along your neck. It was too bare to you. Missing that bright yellow that the rest of the gang sported, you wondered how long it would take you to get that right of passage. 

The heist was simple enough: You, Jesse, and two other gang members entered the store. You stepped up to the clerk, demanding the money from the register while Jesse and the other two members took any supplies that they wanted. As the cashier started to pile cash into a bag, you looked over Jesse’s shoulder, noticing a familiar mess of blond hair as the door busted open, a gun pointed at the only person you had ever truly felt close to. Without even thinking, you had raised your rifle toward the sheriff that you had seen before, cocking the rifle before even thinking about it.

Jesse just smirked a little, raising his hands above his head. It was like everything was in slow motion from there. McCree’s hand dropped something that he was holding, a flash going off. He ducked and rolled off to the side, pulling out his Peacekeeper as he went. You grabbed the bag from the clerk, tossing it to McCree. You ducked behind a shelf, whipping your rifle around to take a few shots at sheriff Morrison. The other two Gang members scrambled out of the store, only to be stopped by a hulking man with long hair outside. You and Jesse shared a look, getting up and scrambling to your feet. 

The two of you jumped over the counter, running out the back door. Neither one of you knew where you were running toward, but that was part of the thrill. As you ran you couldn’t help but smile brightly. As soon as you guys were far enough away, you both collapsed up against the side of a building, laughing and trying to catch your breath. You smiled over at him for a second before dissolving into a fit of giggles again. Without even realizing what was happening, McCree leaned over, cupping the side of your face and kissing you deeply. 

Originally you just chalked it up to the adrenaline of the situation, that McCree didn’t really have feelings for you like that. But, that night when the two of you walked back to the base, you couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss. That night, Jesse admitted that the other two gang members had been captured to the rest of the group. He mentioned your name, saying that if it wasn’t for your quick thinking and fast reflexes he probably would have been captured as well. It was that night you earned your bandanna. You wore it with pride, being congratulated by everyone. Ashe even cracked a smile behind her beer bottle, thanking you for keeping her Jesse safe. 

That night was also the first night you had sex with Jesse. As everyone started to go to bed, you noticed that Jesse was still up, pacing around one of the empty rooms. You went into the room, leaning against the door frame. “I am sorry if I caused too much trouble today. I really didn’t suspect that Sheriff Morrison and Deputy Amari would be there,” you said softly, apologizing. 

“Ain’t nothin’ we could have done, darlin’. They’ve been on my trail for years. Ever since they lost one of their own, they’ve been tryin’ their damndest to catch me,” Jesse explained, finally stopping his pacing, the final soft  _ clinks  _ of his spurs echoing in the near empty room. 

“I read a news article about that. A Gabriel Reyes, right? He was supposed to be the next sheriff after Morrison. Did you really kill him, Jess?” you asked, crossing your arms across your chest. 

“Now, darlin’, you know I don’t want to talk about that. Whatever happened in the past happened in the past. We should just focus on the fact that we survived today,” he said, flashing you a huge grin. 

“Why have I never seen you shoot your Peacekeeper?” you asked suddenly, pushing off the wall and stepping toward Jesse in the middle of the room. 

Jesse reached out for your hand, pulling you close, wrapping an arm around your waist. This wasn’t unusual to you. Sometimes when the two of you had too much to drink you would end up dancing close to each other in the middle of the empty room, laughing at the invisible music. You just assumed that this was another one of those cases. But, when he pulled you closer, he dipped you slightly, his lips just a few inches from yours. “Because I’m dangerous, darlin’,” he whispered softly. 

You stood there, back slightly bent as you looked up at those hazel eyes, still as mischievous as ever. The way that they were looking at you now reminded you of the way he looked at you that first day that you had met. Your breathing was even hitched the same way it had been all those weeks ago. “Not to me,” you responded softly, putting your hand over your heart. 

Jesse just smiled. “That’s where you’re wrong, darlin’,” he said before leaning in and kissing you deeply. 

You moaned into the kiss, reaching up to run your hands along the front of his chest, feeling the muscles under the ratty shirt he wore as part of his outfit. He lifted you up so that you were standing straight once again, his hands going from the small of your back and shoulders to your hips, pulling you closer to him. With your body flush against his, moaned softly, feeling him growing hard under the tattered jeans he was wearing. 

Unsure if he wanted this to go forward, you let one hand trail down the front of his shirt to the bulge growing in the front of his pants. His breathing hitched as he felt your hand on him, pulling away just enough so that he could look down at you. “You sure you want this darlin’?” he asked softly, his thumbs rubbing small circles over your hip bones through your own jeans. 

“Yes,” was all he needed. His lips crashed against yours again, his hat getting pushed back gently. You gasped, involuntarily tightening your grip on his cock through the material. Luckily, McCree had already taken his holsters and belts off, tossing them into a pile in the corner of his room. It made it easier to undo the button and zipper of his jeans, your fingers teasing along the waistband of his boxers before you slipped your hand down to palm him through his boxers. 

Meanwhile, Jesse was pulling your grey shirt up, running fingers along your stomach and toward your chest. You had discarded your corset as soon as you had gotten back to the hangout, finding that while it made you attractive and more confident, it wasn’t much fun to wear while playing pool or trying to outdrink Ashe. It was always the first item you tossed when you got home. Now you were happy that you had discarded it for other reasons. While one hand was running along your stomach and up, Jesse was undoing buttons with the other hand, his mouth moving from your lips to your jaw to your neck. He ran his mouth, open and hot, along your collarbone, making you shiver slightly. 

As his head continued down you reached over, taking his hat and tossing it to the side. Without his hat on you were able to run your hand through his hair, pulling on it slightly at the base of his skull to make him stand up and kiss you deeply. You smile as you felt a hand dip below the waistband of your own jeans, strong, calloused, fingers teasing you through your panties. You moaned deeply into his mouth, pulling away panting slightly. Without even thinking about it, you stepped away, pushing your fully opened shirt off your shoulder. You toed off your boots (which almost sent you toppling over as you weren’t quite use to cowboy boots yet) and shimmied out of your jeans, leaving you there in your underwear and bra. 

Jesse smiled brightly at you again, admiring you. You reached out, taking his hand, leaning in to kiss him slowly, pulling away with a smirk. You went over to his bed - which was just a mattress on the ground - and bent over, running your hand up the back of your thigh, letting it rest on your ass. Smirking you turned to look over your shoulder at him. ‘You comin’, cowboy?” you asked. 

As someone who had much more experience getting in and out of cowboy boots, Jesse was out of his clothes to his boxers in a matter of seconds. Jesse stepped up to you, running a hand along your back, stopping to unclasp your bra before going all the way to your ass. He pressed his hips against your ass, you feeling his hard cock pressing against your cheeks through thin fabric. You gasped and then moaned out softly, wanting more. You stood up straight enough to take your bra off, bending over again, this time reaching up and hooking your thumbs under the band of your panties, pulling them down to your ankles. 

“Jesse… Please,” you pleaded. 

You heard him chuckling, pushing his boxers down to his ankles. You were ready for him to be rough with you. To use your body like he would with the girls you heard him bring back from town. You wanted him to just give into you and fuck you until you couldn’t see straight. But, calloused fingers ran along your folds gently, making you moan out again as his fingers hit your clit. Jesse bent over, pressing kisses to the back of your shoulders and down your spine, making goosebumps appear on your skin.

Another gasp left your mouth as he bit into the skin at your ass. The hand that wasn’t teasing your folds ran along the mark he left on your skin. Without even seeing him you knew that he was smirking and admiring his handy work. Then came a new feeling you had never experienced before. You felt his lips on your folds as a finger pushed into you. Sure, you had a guy finger you before, but the feeling of Jesse’s tongue on your clit while he did it, and the way that his stubble grazed across your skin - it made your knees almost give out from under you. 

One of your hands balled into a fist against the mattress, shaking slightly as it propped you up. The other hand reached around, trying to find any grip on Jesse that you could. Eventually you settled on wrapping your hand around his wrist, digging nails into his flesh as he added a second finger. You were gasping at every new sensation, feeling his fingers and tongue hit nerves inside of you that you didn’t even know you had. 

As your legs started shaking you were afraid that you were going to tumble into the mattress in front of you, Jesse removed his fingers and tongue from you. Instead, you felt him running his length against your folds. “Fuck darlin’, you’re so wet for me,” Jesse mumbled, a hand going to rest on your hip, the other holding the base of his cock so he could control the way he teased you. 

“Jess… Jess,  _ please,”  _ you moaned out, your voice shaking almost as bad as your legs. 

Jesse didn’t need any more invitation as he lined himself up with your entrance, slowly pushing into you. You moaned loudly, not even caring if the entire Deadlock Gang heard you. Jesse was slow and caring at first. He pushed into you slowly so that you adjusted to the size of him. Once he was all the way in, he pulled back, starting off at a slow pace, making you moan. 

As you got used to him you started to roll back against him, increasing the speed or rolling your hips as he hilted in you, trying to make his breathing hitch as well. Every time you rolled your hips you could hear him moan softly, your name leaving his lips and sending a shiver through your body. 

The two of you increased your speed, you standing up slightly, starting to feel a slight pain in your back. This was the perfect opportunity for Jesse to wrap one arm around your waist the other going to wrap around your chest. It was the second time that night you were reminded of the day you met him. His hips started to move against you erratically, your body rolling with his as he pounded into you. Finally that knot in your stomach burst, causing your whole body to twitch and shake against his. You moaned out his name, one hand gripping at the arm around your chest, the other gripping at his thigh. It wasn’t long after that you felt his hips still in you, filling you like you had never experienced before. 

Both of you collapsed on the bed, smiling and trying to catch your breath for the second time that day. 

That night led to many more. They came after heists gone wrong, or on days where you were both bored. It didn’t take long for the rest of the Deadlock Gang to know what was going on. Especially since Ashe made a loud comment at breakfast about needing her beauty sleep and you ruining it. Still, even through the embarrassment of Ashe making comments about you and Jesse you couldn't be happier. Jesse was more than just someone that you enjoyed falling into bed with, he was someone truly special to you. 

Days and nights turned to weeks. The two of you were inseparable. You would go on heists together, he would take you out to shoot, carefully rearranging your hips or shoulder so you would always hit the bullseye. You would even follow Jesse around to the garage to watch him work on the bikes, listening to him lament that his bike had been confiscated by Morrison weeks ago. 

Hearing him miss his bike, you came up with a scheme. "What if we got your bike back?" you asked on night as you sat in the seat of a broken down bike, watching McCree work on the bike that he was currently using. "We've done heists before… this wouldn't be hard to pull off," you suggested, sucking at your bottom lip.

McCree chuckled, standing up and wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. You smiled brightly at the grease mark that had appeared on the back of his head. You could tell that he was proud of you for even suggesting that, but his pride was overshadowed by his concern. “That’s an awfully big heist. We’d be tryin’ to take my girl from the sheriff himself,” Jesse pointed out. You just shrugged, looking at him in his white wife-beater, dark skin and muscles on show. 

“You’ve done some big heists before,” you pointed out. “You remember how you met me?” you asked with a sly smile, knowing that Jesse’s pride and joy was that bank heist. That and getting to meet you. 

“Yeah, but walkin’ into that bank was the greatest thing to happen to me. This will surely be a death wish,” Jesse said softly, coming to rest between your legs, leaning over and kissing you gently on the forehead. 

Still, you were persistent and eventually convinced Jesse that the heist was a good idea. It took weeks of planning. The main thing was that you had to figure out how the impound was set up, and seeing as you were one of the few Deadlock members that had no tattoos tying you to the gang or a criminal record, you were the one to scout out the impound. You did it over several days, finding out exactly where the bike was, the best possible routes, and the quickest way out. Jesse had recruited Ashe and B.O.B into the mission, despite Ashe arguing that this was the dumbest idea Jesse ever had; even more so than the time he decided to try and sleep with Deputy Amari’s daughter. A few other Deadlock members were recruited as well and soon the date was set. 

Pretty much everything had gone off without a hitch, except for the ambush from Sheriff Morrison. The cocky blond bastard had seen you scouting about, and remembered you from the store all those months ago. Not only that, but with the reports of other activity from the Deadlock Gang, he had put two and two together. The ambush turned into a shootout you never had seen before. You didn't hear the revolver being shot. You were too invested in looking down the sight of your rifle, and avoiding Ashe’s Viper at the same time. B.O.B helped with some of the guards, knocking their heads together or sending them scattering when the machine gun popped out. 

You weren’t even sure how long the gun fight went on before you heard Morrison calling for a cease fire. Quickly you turned, expecting Jesse to be looking down the barrel of Morrison’s gun, but instead found the Peacekeeper pressed against the temple of Deputy Amari’s head. It was tense while everyone stood there, afraid that even the wrong breath would mean the end of someone. Still, Jesse locked as calm and cocky as ever. With his signature smirk, Jesse pulled the hammer back on the revolver. 

“You gonna let them go,” Jesse said simply. “You gonna let them all go. They walk out of here free, and you take me.”

“No!” you screamed, stepping forward, about to rush to Jesse’s aid. A heavily tattooed arm shot in front of you, and you saw Ashe shake her head. You looked at her, then back at Jesse, knowing she was right. Jesse knew how to take care of himself. And if Jesse getting locked up meant that the rest of the gang was free, then that was a fair deal. Even if that deal made your stomach churn. 

“You let me go, and my darlin’ gets to keep the Peacekeeper, an’ your deputy don’t get hurt, Morrison,” Jesse said, raising his other hand above his head, half surrendering. 

Morrison pulled his gun closer to himself, his finger on the trigger. Immediately you brought your rifle up, aiming over Ashe’s arm and straight at the sheriff’s head. Apparently Jesse had seen his finger move to the trigger as well because he started to laugh. It was the same hearty laugh that you heard while you were all eating together back at base. Or while you missed your shot while playing pool, or even sometimes at night when you kissed the tip of Jesse’s nose repeatedly until he scrunched it up and laughed. Hearing that laugh made your heart break. “You remember what I did to Reyes? He didn’ even know he had been shot,” Jesse said, venom curling into his voice. “I will shoot Amari and you before you even blink, Morrison,” Jesse spat, moving his own finger to the trigger of Peacekeeper. 

The seconds felt like they were years. Jesse and Morrison staring at each other, deputy Amari frantically trying to figure a way out, your arm shaking as you held your rifle aloft and pointed at Morrison. Finally the sheriff dropped his gun, putting both hands up. “Let her go, McCree. None of your people will get hurt, and she can take the gun,” he said, indicating to you. You finally dropped your rifle, rushing up to Jesse as he clicked the safety back on. 

Amari rushed off toward Morrison as you wrapped your arms around Jesse. Almost immediately he was being pulled away by security bots. He was being forced into handcuffs as he handed you the gun, smiling the whole time. You reached over, grabbing his hat off his head and putting it on your own, watching as they started to drag him away. “I love you, Jesse McCree!” you called out as he was dragged into the jail.

“I love you too, darlin’!” he called back, giving you a wink before he disappeared behind the door. 

Without McCree there, Ashe quickly took over. She quickly started to make changes, saying that McCree had let the crew go soft. At first you fought her orders, saying that Jesse was the  _ true  _ leader of the gang. But when you realized fighting her was not worth it anymore, you gave into small schemes to get rich quick. 

You moved into McCree’s room, and made sure to take care of his PeaceKeeper every night, wanting it to be perfect for when he returned. You did everything you could in order to honor McCree while he was gone. You didn’t want anyone to forget that Jesse McCree was such a big part of not only your life, but of the Deadlock’s life as well. 

So, one day when there were no heists planned and you couldn’t just sit at base any more, you jumped on one of the old bikes that had been restored and rode into town, nearly crashing a few times. Once in town you simply walked into the jail, asking to visit Jesse, for just a little bit. At first Morrison and Amari didn’t want you to even talk to the outlaw, but you convinced them, saying that you had no real record that they could prove, and really at this point you were nothing more than Jesse’s concerned girlfriend. With their permission, you started to visit as often as you could. There was always at least two guards and a higher ranking officer there, not only enforcing the no contact policy, but also to make sure that you were not trying to use a code to pass off information. 

You were just getting used to the lifestyle of visiting Jesse whenever you could, running heists for Ashe when she felt it was necessary, and being alone, when you got news about Jesse’s execution date. While part of you had believed that it was true, you didn’t want to admit that Jesse would be hung for what he did. Of course,  _ Jesse  _ had been the one to decide he wanted to die by hanging instead of a more humane and quick process. It did have a little bit more a dramatic flare that you expected from Jesse though. When he told you the date, he immediately could tell that you were formulating a plan, thinking things through. All the while, Jesse told you to be safe. To keep things to yourself and not to worry about him. 

Still, you couldn’t help but come up with the perfect plan to get Jesse in your hands once again. Under the guise of going to his execution, you wore the same outfit you wore during your first heist together, only this time, you wore a bright yellow bandanna around your neck and dark cowboy hat on your head. You had convinced Ashe and the rest of the Gang to stay behind at base, saying that you were just going to be a crying mess the entire time. You even suggested that the Gang could have its own little funeral services when you returned home that night. It took some convincing, but Ashe finally let up and just told you to get out of her sights if you were going to be so sappy about losing McCree. You could tell that she was heartbroken too, but didn’t want to admit it. 

But that was how you ended up in town, waiting for an execution to happen. While almost everyone in town gathered to watch the infamous Jesse McCree be hung, you jumped the fence to the impound, remember the layout from a few weeks prior. Making sure that the coast was clear you found McCree’s bike. It was dusty and faded from sitting out in the sun, but otherwise in good condition. Carefully you brought the bike back to life, feeling the vibrations under you. Almost giddy with joy you stepped on the accelerator and busted out of the impound gate, laughing wildly as you drove in the direction of the execution. 

Jesse had his hands cuffed in front of him. He heard the bike before anyone else, smiling at the familiar sound. Not even caring about the crowd, you drove forward, getting as close to the prisoner as possible. Jesse smirked a bit, taking his elbows up and knocking one of the guards square in the face. You grabbed your rifle off your back, aiming it at the other guard, shooting him in the shoulder, knocking him back against a post. Morrison and Amari jumped into action, pulling their guns out and aiming them at Jesse. Jesse looked like he was having the time of his life, smiling as he hit the electronic cuffs against a metal bar, making the piece that connected the two cuffs break. God, you forgot how strong he was and how hot that made you. 

With an overly dramatic jump, Jesse rushed toward you and his bike. Immediately you moved back to your usual seat, letting him take the driver’s seat. Not only was he better at using his bike, but you needed both hands to steady your rifle if you were going to keep shooting to keep security off your tail. Without even missing a beat, Jesse floored the motorcycle, taking off out of town. 

“Jesse, left thigh,” you said simply, turning your body to line up a shot at Amari’s feet. You liked her and didn’t want to hurt her, but you also didn’t want her following after you either. You pulled the trigger as you felt Jesse’s hand reach up your thigh, gripping at the revolver that was strapped there. 

“Thanks darlin’,” he said, grabbing the pistol and moving it to his right hand, turning and taking the first shot you ever saw him take with the Peacekeeper. It was over his shoulder, the bullet whizzing past your face as it flew past, going to hit deputy Amari in the eye. The second shot hit Morrison square in the chest, causing him to fall backwards against the ground, his usual blue shirt stained red. 

The adrenaline was still pumping through your veins now, miles from the city, away from the security bots and the civilians who had just been out trying to see the execution. You pressed yourself against Jesse, needy and desperate. You wanted to just melt into his body, let him consume you. It had been only five months, but it felt like a lifetime. 

Finally Jesse pulled away from you, running a hand along your cheek. “I missed you, darlin’,” he said with a genuine smile, leaning in to kiss you softly again. 

“I missed you too, Jess,” you said with a smile. 

“You and I are gonna be runnin’ for a long time you know,” he pointed out, laughing a little.

“Just the way I want it, Jess,” you said, hoping back up on the bike and wrapping your arms around his waist once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to yell at me on tumblr @jaffefuneralhomes or twitter @devsparxx
> 
> This was only my second time writing smut so I hope you all enjoyed. Love you guys!


End file.
